galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Polly Pollard
Polly Pollard nicknamed "PP" was a Teacher Educator during the time of the Galactic Republic. She always had a passion to teach even from a young age. She was a teacher of Science and Sport, and she was a polite but sometimes edgy teacher because her teaching area was more Sport then science. Polly always cared and was known across the galaxy for being 'The Educator of the galaxy'. Polly had the passion no other teacher in the galaxy found. Young Life During her young life on Ryloth, Polly loved school and always wanted to be a teacher. Whilst others in the class wanted to be a soldier or just be rich and live like a king, Polly wanted to be a teacher and said she'd have a passion for it. "I want to be a teacher! All of you want something to do with war? I'll teach the helpless and knowledgeable. Help the uneducated. Help everyone needing an arm to lean on." Her teacher then agreed she'd be the best teacher, even better then she was. After the school year finished and Polly had gotten in Uni she decided she was going to teach until the day she died. Degree of University At the time she was accepted her university teacher saw how her passion was not going to stop her from getting her degree in teaching and her area that she loved. PDHPE (Sport.). "Now, everyone please welcome the top student in the Galaxy with the burning passion for teaching. Not like most of you who will end up either in war or fixing machines, please give your applause for Polly Pollard!" Polly walked in and said "Burning? It is my dream to teach. Since I was younger I wanted to teach my whole life." The teacher then gave Polly her degree in teaching plus a few more for going the extra mile and a PhD in Lifelong Physical Activity. Pollard later got more degrees as her studies went on, and the more experience she got she got better over time. Teaching During her first day on the job, Polly was given a heroes welcome to the school by the teachers and told by the principal "Welcome Polly, we hope you can stay for a long time teaching here. My name is Josik Menaak, this is one of the best schools on this planet, and I hope your proud to be teaching here." Polly then said yes and agreed that she would stay and help out the struggling students. During one lesson, Polly was teaching kids about the need to stretch before any physical activity. "The thing is to prevent injury, when you stretch before any activity it will be the best thing you ever do.. Just to make sure that you are doing right." During one lesson the familiar sounds of blaster fire rattled the town. Grabbing her pike for self defence she raised the alarm to get Golden Squad to come and help. Landing on the ground and telling her students to hide, Polly was then meet by the Clone faces of Golden Squad. "We got your message! Thanks for the warning Pollard, we'll take it from here.." said ARC-8448. "No. give me a weapon and I will help fight back." ARC-8823 said, "Polly, your best interest is to keep these children safe. You're the best in the galaxy, lets keep it that way.." Polly then shook her head. "I have Medical training. I can help! I took first aid!" ARC-5688 then ran in saying "Polly enough arguing. This is a fight this planet wont win. This is the 3rd time Ryloth has been attacked. There is nothing more we can do.. Polly you may have to find a new home world to teach on.." Polly then told her kids to take the passage ways and hide in them when they got home. "Alright, I'll teach on a different planet. Teach the same thing. How is Trapicus?", "We cleaned up there a couple of months ago, and have been told it is safe." said Waxer in return. Move to Trapicus & A new life "I suggest Trapicus as the safest on the Planet. It's in the middle of an asteroid field and protected by plantery defence system. So if an attack was to take place, they'd have to be extra vigilant." said Waxer. "We cleaned up after the battle and it is the safest place to be." "You better be sure about this Waxer.. Because this isn't something I like to do." Polly then flew to Trapicus and went into the school, and was introduced to the students. "Students, please welcome, the 'Educator of the Galaxy' Mrs. Polly Pollard. She has come here after the school and Ryloth was destroyed by war. I hope you make her welcome. As you all know, the war here lasted many days and was very horrible. It hurt many people and killed just as many." The principal walked out and said to Polly "Take Care Mrs. Pollard, you'll need it." Polly then took over the class and said. "As you know I was an educator on Ryloth, until the 3rd war happened. I'll say one thing. I am a Teacher who specializes in applied PDHPE and Science, I require you to listen at all time in my PDH lessons and for you to participate in my PE classes. I rarely teach Science so they will be a great lesson. I'm also not afraid to project my voice, so beware. I Lost my entire class on Ryloth because of the war, I don't want to lose this one." one student then said, "We welcome you with open arms Ms. Pollard, we lost our teacher from the battle here. He was protecting us when he was shot by a droid. He was a nightmare, but we hope you don't go out the way he did.." Polly then said "Educator of the Galaxy.". Another war It was all to familiar for Pollard as she was teaching her PDH class she heard the all to familiar sound of blaster fire. Pollard reached for her comlink and asked what was going on. "It's all out war!" "Another one!" "This time its the planets thugs, wanting more money!" The thugs were then bashing into the school and broke down the door. Polly not wanting to be in another war escaped whilst the school burned. "Not this again!" said Pollard. Soon after the Golden Squad arrived to shoot down all the thugs, and noticing Polly behind the bushes, Waxer said "Pollard, what happened?" "Fullout Thug/gang war! They burned the school down!" "We know. There were no survivors. I'm sorry." "I guess this is what I now have to put up with. Murderous people across the galaxy trying to kill an educator of the galaxy!." "They aren't going to kill you Pollard, you just need to find a safer planet." "I'm not listening to you Waxer, you said this was the safest planet you knew!" "It was!" "War is everywhere! I might as well give up!" Polly then got onto the Republic ship and told them to take her to Dorin. "This is the last planet I want to go to, are you sure there is no war?" "I am sure, it is a peaceful planet. you should be very welcomed to Dorin.." Death on Dorin After she landed on Dorin, Polly went to the school and asked if she could work there. They said yes and welcomed her with very open arms. "Just let me teach my way, and keep this school safe. The last one I was at was burned to the ground. the other one war torn. I just want to teach without being under threat and remember that whatever we do we can do better and we can make sure that whatever we do I can match." "We can't promise any thing but please feel free to die well. As we want the 'Educator of the Galaxy' to be here for a long time.". One day being sick with the flu Polly decided to go for a night-walk by herself (Which she would come to regret). As she went to get off the train she didn't notice there was no station to step on and she then fell to her death. It was gruesome.She was found by the authorities who told the school and said "At least it wasn't in battle." Pollard was buried and given a memorial outside the train platform and the school retired her job. Pollard taught in the 'school in the sky'